custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
—The CBW Community Team Welcom to the wiki!! If you have any questions, ask me or an administor! (I think I might be turning into this places welcomer...) Welcome Welcome to CBW. I wish you luck in your creations and stories. Nuju of Ice 16:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I saw your mocs! Your a good mocest! You should get involved and talk to the community ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Epic M.O.Cs dude! I wonder how Sulfeidax stands with all that construction on the upper body. Awesome MOCS man! Collector1 Please, link to videos instead of uploading them. Thank you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Wassup? I like your story about you Moc Sulfeirus. But his Evil Pales in Comparison to Teravicus, Dark king of Evil. >:D what exactly are your somewhat evil MOC's motives. I would be interested to know Invitations! :D Would you like to join The Ignika League? And, more importantly, That Devious Club? Here's my invite: Hope you accept to both. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 09:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. My Self MOc's Motives are Unknown. He just Desires above all else to Destroy the Omniverse (All Realms of Existence). But it doesn't really make much sense on hoe He created evil. Evil has always been around. It was never created. it's always just there. If he created Evil, Then how did he become evil before he created it. I like the Fact you base him off of Lucifer. Teravicus is Based of Of Morgoth, From the Silmarillion. Teravicus is Literally Evil Itself haven taken physical form. He represents all the bad in Eru (God). He has many servants in his service. He will stop at nothing to destroy all life. Hence the Name, "The Bane of Existence." I know I just wanted to let you know what my self MOc was. I can let you keep your story While I try to fit mine into others. I don't want to get in a "My MOC is more evil than yours" fight. Its Just That I created Teravicus as The Physical Form of Evil itself. Thx Bro. I know what you mean. It kind of bothers me when people say that their MOCs are the Most Evil, And they don't really have any proof. and how can someone say that their MOc is the most Evil MOC ever if it started out good. That means they're not Completely Evil. But thx for the Compliment on Teravicus :D BTW I kinda left out a bit when I said what Teravicus was. I know the Whole Evil Incarnate thing so Iused something less and created Teravicus as The SOURCE of all evil. He'ss still evil In physical form though :3 kk I added a full body shot Thx. Hey, Do you want to Have Sulfeirous and The Dark king have an Alliance. Together, their Combined Power should a 1000 times more capable Defeating Godmaster in an Instance, Since Teravicus's Strength is a bit less if not Equal to Godmaster. I din't exactly mean Combine the two together I meant make an Alliance. If they fused together, The Clashing Evil Energies would be chaotic. Anyway I think Godmaster would have some trouble facing The Dark King since Teravicus is Basically half of Eru (God), Therfore being somewhat All powerful in a sense. The Only thing that could completely wipe out Godmaster is if Teravicus and his Brother, Annotar, fused back together into Eru. Its ok that you don't want to make an alliance. Besides, it would never last. Teravicus is The source of Evil and Destruction, so he would just destroy Everything, Not reduce it to dust, not conquer, but completely Obliterate until there's nothing left. I know. But I wanted Teravicus to represent Evil in all Dimensions (Omiverse) so I came up with the story, "Hey, why not try to expand upon his Story to make him different from all the Other Evil MOCs" And I kinda imagined Eru as not a physical Being. He's just Eternal. can't be seen, but can be felt or what not. I have checked out your Sulfeirus MOC. Its quite Interesting. What I meant by Expand his story was make it somewhat Original and not like Other MOCs stories where they make short and simple. I plan on making a bit complex with detail. Yay! :) I'll add you to the page & the template! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) interesting. Teravicus has always wanted top Destroy Everything because it is his nature. He's The God of destruction, so There doesn't really need to be any motives. All that I know is that he hates life and wishes for the Complete Obliteration of Everything. He has many servants in his use, One of his most Loyal and Fearsome being Dark Chaos, King of Demons. Teravicus has absolutely no Remorse for what he has done and no Mercy towards any livng thing. I've already come up with a sad ending for my series, But I won't explain what happens. Indeed. Though Teravicus has Always Been Evil Itself, His Past is Kinda Tragic. He's somehwat Of a Tragic villain, Having lost his only Love to death. Thats partly why he's determined to Destroy both Life and Death. Yes. Exactly. You feel sad for Teravicus cause he lost his love, but know you Ultimately fear Even more because he has Nothing left to lose. Nothing to hold him back. Nothing to stop from Destroying Everything. BTW I got a New MOC page up. No he's actually based off of Gothmog, Lord of The Balrogs, and Saurons only equal in Rank. Lieutenant of Morgoth. Indeed. Just Like Gothmog, Dark Chaos is Somewhat of a fallen Maiar, or Angel. Corrupted by The Dark Powers and turned into a machine of death whos only desire is to kill. I have another MOC that was based off of Sauron, But i won't reveal him yet. BTW I have created a new Title for Teravicus .There are Dark Ones, The most powerful Evil Beings in their respective Universe. Dark lords, The Greatest evil beings in their Multiverses, And Finally, Dark King, The Title of The Most Powerful and Evil of all Beings in the Omniverse. Indeed. Teravicus Is currently in an Unknown Dimension, Fighting off My good MoCs. BTW I also have a super Toa. His name has been lost to time, so He is just called, "Scar", due to the scar given to him by Dark Chaos on his golden Hau. I wouldn't say that Teravicus is more powerful Than Sulfeirus but I could guess they are pretty much Equal in terms of Sheer Power. This user, Sulfeirus, has been deemed worthy to join BIONICLE FTW!!, join or else. From your friend, Jman98. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 04:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Updated Dark Chaos Bio. Now you know what his history is Wrote an Article about Evil, So check it out if you want to. sorry I meant Category not article Her Name was Kaline. She was one of Annotars top Angels, and was known as "Queen of Heaven". This is one of those Many Cases in Which "Opposites Attract". For the First Time Ever, The Dark king knew what it was to love another. However, the Other Angels dissaproved of Their relationship, Yet could do nothing to stop it without offending Teravicus. And Trust me. You do not, and I mean DO NOT, want to piss off Teravicus. It was only when Teravicus offered her the Chance to become his wife, and queen of Evil, That The other Angels finally went to Annotar himself. They Pleaded with Annotar to do something, for They themselves were offended how one of their Greatest could fall in love with Evil itself. And so, In the only Act Of Cruelty ever Commited by Annotar, He gave his angels the power and Authority to Destroy Kaline's Essence. And they Did. Just as Kaline was about to accept, They came, Trumpets Blaring, Distracting the Dark King long enough for One of them to take His loves Essence and Destroy, Wiping her from Existence, never to return or Exist again. In The Greatest rage ever seen by Immortal eyes, the Dark King Completely Destroyed More than half of The Omniverse. The Blast was so pwerful, It could be felt By Annotar Himself, who resided on The far side of The Omniverse. Now, With nothing left to lose, Teravicus resumed his goal of completely destroying Life, Death, and Everything Else. sorta. But i wouldn't day that Teravicus is Like Anakin. I'd say he's more like Morgoth since there was this one story about how Morgoth wanted to make one of the Valar or Maiar, Can't remember which, his queen, so she killed her physical form. I just changed the story a bit to make it more Tragic. And about the Power Teravicus wileds. Teravicus doesn't draw his powerf rom Evil, its quite The opposite. Teravicus is half of God so he draws his power from himslef since he's a Self sustaining ball of Dark energy. And Evil Draws power from him, not the opposite. BTW I have kinda come up with my own story that kinda includes Godmaster and what not. I'll explain later. I undertsand. I'm not going to make him less powerful or different than he is. Because Eru was the First Being. He had all the Emotions of Regular Organisms. Happines, Joy, Sadness, Anger, etc.Annotar is all of his good emotions and his desire to create, and Teravicus is all of his bad emotions and his the natural urge to destroy your mistakes. Teravicus Sees life, death, and existence as a HUGE mistake, and He's The Solution. Besides, This Story takes place before your Existence, cause their have been a total of 5 Periods of Existence. The one yours take splace in is the 5th,. The other 4 were destroyed by Teravicus. My story takes place in the 4th, the one preceeding yours. I know. I'll explain it later since there's too much to say for now. I'm about to. BTW did you check out the page I created about the Ankenz/ Anken is not a person, its a group. They're basically the Angels of my Story like the Maiar were of Tolkien's. I'll probably make o MOC of one of them and use that as a picture. BTW almost done writing Annotar's article. A Bit, but I kinda had to use a Rahkshi head for this since he's Teravicus's Brother. Besides. He looks like a Hood version of The Dark King. *good Created the MOC page of my Sauron MOC GIMP 2. its free indeed... hehehe.... Go ahead, it says how on the page. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 18:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I know. I've already upgraded him a bit, made his lower legs and upper boy Custom, Like Tervicus. I'm just looking for some armor that wold fit and not look wierd on him. Let's hope so ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 19:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you please read my first comment? Thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Try for help. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude the slicer wanted me to tell you that labeling characters as "good" or "Evil" is Violation of the Neautrality Policy. idk what he's talking about, but I think you should make some changes. ok. I read the Neatrality policy and it says that Urers can't Say their MOCs are evil, that it is supposed to be left up to the viewer. Thats Why i put a little thing in my Trivia to let them know. sure. same here ._. sure. As long as you put for what he really is, like you did with Sulfeirus and Furiax. Just put him as the Source of evil, since that is basically what he is. oh. hmm o.o Sephidrone You'd have to ask the author, if he's still around. It's up to him. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Then the answer is no by default. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC)